The Consequences Of A Bet
by toughchick44
Summary: When you make a bet and lose, most of the time you hate the consequence, especially Stella, who also hates losing. She is about to learn to never make a bet with Ray Beech.


**HEY EVERYONE I HAVE BEEN ON A LITTLE BREAK FROM MY STORY HIGH AND I'M STILL WORKING ON THOSE STORIES I WANT TO MAKE THEM REALLY GOOD SO YOU GUYS WILL SATISFIED(I'M NOT SURE HOW TO SPELL THAT) AND IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS I WILL TRY TO WRITE THEM.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LEMONADE MOUTH, IF I DID I COULD PROBABLY BUY THIS WEBSITE, AND I'M NOT RICH SO...**

* * *

><p>She had locked herself in a bathroom stall and was not coming out anytime soon, if she could help it, she refused to go out there. She was currently standing on the toilets lid and crouching down so she wouldn't be seen, but apparently they could tell where she was because she had forgot to pick up her bag in the process. She slently cursed herself and hoped that they would just think that someone had the same...exact...bag. She knew she was caught but they still couldn't get her out, not unless they got a teacher or the janitor.<p>

"C'mon Stella it's not going to be that bad." Olivia tried to persuade Stella out of the stall, and since Stella knew she was caught, there was no use making her legs numb so she jumped off the seat.

"No, no way." Stella said through the door, peaking through the little crake on the side and she saw Olivia and Mo leaning on the wall across from her.

"Stella, you're going to make us all late for class, and I don't think you want to get another detention." Mo said and she was right, Stella already had enough detentions this semester, she didn't want another one, but she still wasn't going out there.

"I don't care. I. Am. Not. Going. Out. There." Stella stated like she was talking to a three year-old, she heard them sigh in frustration.

"Don't make us get Janice." Mo said and Stella froze, Janice wasn't mean but she was the captain of the wrestling team and she could pick up _anyone_ in the school. Stella did not want to be manhandeld or womanhandled by her.

"You wouldn't." Stella said looking through the crake again, she saw that Olivia and Mo were now standing closer to the stall door.

"Oh we would and you know it." Olivia had finally grown a backbone and she was using it now, sometimes Stella hated that.

"You guys are bluffing, I don't believe you." Stella was confident but still hesitant, she didn't want to get thrown over Janice's shoulder.

"Janice!" Mo yelled crossing her arms, Stella froze and listened as loud and heavy footsteps could be heard.

"I got the keys from the janitor." A slightly deeper voice than Olivia or Mo's spoke and Stella started to freak out. She saw a pair of huge sneakers step in front of the stall and heard clicking and guessed that Janice was unlocking the door.

"Janice please don't pick me up, I'm begging you and you know I don't beg." Stella was now crouching close to the ground, trying to stay as far away from Janice as possible.

"Are you going to be able to walk out of here on your own two feet, without trying to run back in?" Janice looked down at her with disbelief, Stella didn't say anything, she stood back up and threw her bag over her shoulder and held up her arms. Janice picked her up and threw Stella over her shoulder, Stella started to have second thoughts and pounded her fists on Janice's back. It was no good though.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Stella shouted as Janice walked out of the bathroom and Mo and Olivia were watching Stella in amuzement. They stepped out of the bathroom and Janice put her on the ground, Stella tried to get back in the bathroom but they were blocking the door.

"Guys please, school is about to start and I don't want to become the school's laughing stock. I know I usually don't care what people think of me, but this is where I draw the line." Stella stood in front of them with a pleading look and Olivia and Mo were about to let her back in but the morning bell rang and teenagers started to walk through the main hallway. Which was the hallway Stella was standing in, she heard laughter and talking but once kids came close enough to her in the hallway, everyone stopped and stared.

"Sorry Stella but you shouldn't of made that bet with _him_." Mo said as she looked around at the faces of the teenagers, Stella had made a bet with Ray and had lost. She knew he cheated she just didn't know how yet, and as his request of her losing the bet she had to wear a cheerleading outfit all day Friday, donated by the cheerleaders who were having trobule handing it to her from laughing on the ground so hard. What was worse, was that she also had to have glitter to, it was all over her cheeks and in her hair, also donated from the cheerleaders who were the ones who forced it onto her and then left the bathroom not caring enough to stay.

"Hey Yamada." Ray stepped out from the crowd and walked up to her, he looked her up and down and chuckled. "You look like a unicorn threw up on you." Stella had said the exact same thing earlier that morning.

"Yeah, I know." Stella was looking down at her feet and when everyone had gotten over the intial shock they laughed their heads off. Stella sighed and took it all in, _this is going to be the worst day of my life_ she thought. "Thanks Ray." She mumbled and headed off to first period with her head down, everyone continued to laugh and headed off to their own classes. Ray looked after her surprised, he was expecting at least a lash out from Stella but she just looked down and walked off, but he pushed the _slight _guilt away and headed to his first class. Stella was constantly laughed at during school, and at lunch it was worse, because there was no teachers to stop them. Ray had his first four classes with her and he saw how the kids kept laughing at Stella and she wasn't doing a single thing about it, she was just taking it.

"Man have you looked at Stella today, she looks hot but it is so funny." One of his fellow jock friends said to him as he watched her walk to her table with her head down.

"Shut up Chad." Ray said and stepped up from his seat and walked over to the 'lemon heads' table, once he got there Stella's head was facing down and she was playing with her food.

"Hey Yamada." Ray said as he leaned onto the table with his plams laying a inch away from her tray.

"Hey Ray." This surprised him, she never called him Ray just Beech, he now knew that something was seriously wrong.

"Stella look at me." She was shocked and still in an upset mood but looked up at him anyway, he looked at her face and saw the sadness in her eye's. "Do you have some extra clothes in that bag of yours?" Stella looked down at the bag he was gesturing to and she nodded her head, he looked down at his hands.

"I know I am going to regret this later, but" he looked back up at her "the bet's off, you can change into your normal clothes." Stella looked up at him in surprise and then spoke.

"Really? I don't have to wear this anymore today and the bet is over?" Stella had disbelief in her voice, he shook his head and then she jumped up. "Ha, you guys owe me 20 bucks!" She shouted pointing to her friends, who were standing a few feet away.

"What?" Ray asked before the Lemonade Mouth group gave Stella twenty dollars, each.

"I bet them that you would feel guilty and say I wouldn't have to wear this anymore in second period. Didn't you notice?" Stella explained as she got the last twenty dollar bill and stuffed half of it in her pocket and held out the other half out to Ray, apparently he hadn't noticed. "Since you were nice enough to allow me out of this horrid outfit, I owe you half of my profits." Stella put the money in his hand and he looked at her like she was crazy.

"I wasn't being nice, I think of it as being thoughtful, and I'm the one who got you in the outfit in the first place." Ray was happy for the money and pocketed it but he was still confused.

"Yes you did, but we are both 50 dollars richer now." Stella chuckled and grabbed her bag from the floor "Thanks, now if you will excuse me, I am going to go change." Stella headed off to the bathroom, Ray stood still for a second and then left the same way Stella did. Stella was changing into a dark grey tank top with a brown leather jacket over it, skinny jeans, and some **Ugg** boots. She stepped out of the stall and fixed her shoulderblade-length, now completely dark brown hair, and fixed her silver heart necklace.

"You change fast Yamada." Stella jumped, she had just stepped out of the bathroom when Ray's voice scared her. He had been leaning against the wall right beside the girls bathroom door waiting for Stella.

"Ok, I'm going to hate admitting this, but you scared me to death Ray." Stella said taking her hand away from her chest and fidgiting with her bag.

"Well, I just wanted to say...that I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get that depressed over wearing a cheerleading outfit. Also thanks for the money." Stella laughed and leaned against the wall across from him, she didn't want to comment on the apology or thanks, it was to rare.

"Your welcome and I wasn't depressed I was just really embarrassed about wearing that, I'm not a big fan of skirts if you haven't noticed." They chuckled and Stella starting stepping forward. "Also I think that what you did was very, thoughtful,and I hope that I can see more of this Ray Beech." Stella was right in front of Ray, with both of their arms crossed, Ray got off the wall and looked down at her. Stella wasn't planning on doing this, but she stood up on her tip-toes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him. Ray was a little hesistant at first but hugged back anyway, putting his head between her neck and shoulder.

"Well I better be getting back to my friends, and thank you again." Stella said pulling away, she was about to walk off when Ray pulled on her sleeve a bit, she turned around and Ray kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks, for giving me money and letting me win that bet yesterday, I know you could beat my butt in pinball anyday." Ray smiled down at her and left, Stella knew he was right and smiled, she headed to the cafeteria and wasn't laughed at for the rest of the day. Apparently someone had scared people enough to get them to stop making fun of Stella, and Stella had a pretty good idea who.


End file.
